The present invention relates to microservices architecture, and more specifically to phone-hosted microservices.
Microservices are a suite of independently deployable, small, modular services in which each service runs a unique process and communicates through a well-defined, lightweight mechanism to serve a business goal.
Microservices is an architecture style, in which large complex software applications are composed of one or more services. Microservices can be deployed independently of one another and are loosely coupled. Each of these microservices focuses on completing one task only and does that one task really well. In all cases, that one task represents a small business capability.
In a phone-hosted microservice, mobile devices can host their local hardware/software features as local services consumable by other near-by mobile devices. Some examples include hosting a global positioning system (GPS) as a phone-hosted microservice or hosting 3G as a phone-hosted microservice through WiFi Tethering. Phone-hosted microservices can provide capabilities to a user beyond their device's ability, and the device can cooperatively integrate to provide better services.